


George's Lonely Hearts Dating Service

by sparkysparky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating fails, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's fluff, blind dates, fluff with a bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/pseuds/sparkysparky
Summary: Ron's blind date doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	George's Lonely Hearts Dating Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Titti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/gifts).



> This is for Titti. Hope you enjoy it!

Ron had been stood up. His blind date was twenty minutes late. He was going to kill George for talking him into this. 

“You’ve been muttering to yourself for fifteen minutes. People are starting to stare.” 

Ron glanced over to the woman he’d ignored for the last fifteen minutes. 

“Like I give a Hippogriff’s nut.” 

“Your daisies are wilting.” 

Ron glanced down. Parkinson was right. He swore, tossed them into the nearby bin. “What are you doing here?” 

“Same as you, I expect.” 

“You got stood up?” Wasn’t that just a fine coincidence? He had a bad feeling about this. “Did you sign up for Lonely Hearts?” 

“Why?” She narrowed her eyes at him, suspicion obvious. 

“I’m going to _kill_ George.” And Harry and Harry’s bloody boyfriend. They’d encouraged this too. “I think I’m your date.” 

“I’m going to kill them.”

Ron didn’t have to ask who she meant by “them”. He was going to kill them too. 

“Well, we have only one choice.” She grinned and it sent shivers down his spine. Good ones.

“Yeah? What’s that?” 

“We have dinner together and plot their murders.” 

Ron grinned. “Yeah, alright.”

In the end, it was the best first date ever.


End file.
